punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChozoBoy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : } --Richardtalk 20:00, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hey So, I saw that before I came here, you were the last guy to make an edit. Do you come here often? I'm working on a lot of things here, mostly because of the new Punch-Out!! game for the Wii. Aren't you excited about that? Well, anyway, I just wanted to get to know you, in case I see you here more. - BattleFranky202 03:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Totally excited. I just got an admin position at Wikitroid, so I've mostly been working there, but I check here sometimes. Let me know if anything is going on around here. I'm relatively knowledgable about this series and with organizing. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:00, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Congrats, BTW. - BattleFranky202 13:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you ChozoBoy, as you had previously seen, RoyboyX made a personal attack against me. I would just like to thank you, once again. For looking past his outer shell into the ire of injustice. Thank you. Moderator guy 13:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :It's no problem. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : :I truly admire you, Chozoboy, you are polite, even when talking to scum like me. You are respectable in every manner. Thank you again. Moderator guy 21:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Chozoboy, in light of your recent banning at wikitroid, I have decided upon offering you a business proposition. If you respond, I will give you more information of this proposition. Contact me on this wiki. Haste is a virtue I admire, by the way. Moderator guy 22:01, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :What's up? It wasn't a ban, it was a block and it's going under review because the admin responsible is somewhat power-abusive. If you are looking for some extra help, just give the word. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 04:10, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ah. I see. Well, whatever the limitation of your editing is (ban, block,) I still have a proposition to offer. I have enough allies on other wikis to successfully stop Royboy from EVER GETTING ADMINSHIP AGAIN. However, if I agree to do this, you must do one, tiny, small favor for me. Moderator guy 20:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Chozoboy, I can understand if this is something beyond your ethical standards. However, I need your answer as soon as possible. If this is something that you are not comfortable in doing, I need to know that, if that is indeed the case, I will erase all messages that I have left you here and vanish from your life. If this is something you are interested in doing, I need to know that as well. If the latter is the case, let me know and I will draw up the terms of the "contract" if you will. The job you would have to do for me would be a small one in comparison for what I (and others) are willing to do. I need to know where you stand on this matter immediately, Chozoboy. Give me the word and I will do the rest. ::: :::Haste is required in your decision. As soon as you get this message, contact me. It does not have to be on this talk page, but if it is not, contact me on whatever wiki you choose. ::: :::Hurry, Chozoboy, my clients are getting restless waiting for a decision. Moderator guy 21:08, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::As you may have already noticed, I have made my move. I'm not aware if any of the others informed you about our move now. I won't be here to talk to you during the night, but as always, you know where to contact me in case of emergency. Moderator guy 02:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey you two, get a life seriously, RoyboyX is just a dude on the internet... 03:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? You're really going undercover? IT'S A FREAKIN' DATABASE! GET A FUCKING LIFE AND TAKE YOUR THONG OUT OF YOUR ASS CB! :Would you creeps mind keeping me out of your dramatics. I'm not remotely interested in restricting or attacking others, nor am I interested in your personal or internet lives, so if you aren't making a request here that is relevant to POW, then I don't want to hear it. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 18:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : :Chozoboy: : :You will be brought up on charges accordingly. You know what you have done. Your charges will be lessened significantly if you release the location of your meeting spot with moderator guy and the names of your allies. I warn you now, your precious leader Moderator guy has given up your name, so there is no escaping your ultimate fate. Mach9 18:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : :This is not a joke, Chozoboy. Right now RBX and Pirate hunter are conversing over an infinite ban for you at wikitroid. You better start confessing. This is your last warning. Mach9 18:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC)